


The Secret Santa

by beg_for_forgiveness, FamiliarFan



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 24 PAGES OF FLUFF, Bill and Dipper are goobers, Bill can't keep his hands off the man, Bill has a dirty mind, Bill never learned to keep his hands to himself, Dipper is naive at first, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Holiday Shopping, M/M, Merry Christmas!, Secret Santas, So much blushing, So much shopping, cavity inducing fluffiness, hand holding, lots of hand holding, prepare yourselves, second chapter PURE SMUT, second chapter takes place a year later, seriously boy, sexual innuendo, suggestive touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beg_for_forgiveness/pseuds/beg_for_forgiveness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamiliarFan/pseuds/FamiliarFan
Summary: The annual office gift exchange party is coming up, and this year it's a Secret Santa party. Bill was lucky and pulled Dipper's name from the hat. Now, how can one figure out what the shy man wants without giving himself away...? A collaboration story based on an roleplay session. It was a lot of fun and we both had a great time doing it. So much so we plan to do another holiday one in the future. Merry Christmas!Bill: FamilarFan, Dipper: beg_for_forgiveness





	1. Secret Santa

Leather shoes clacked on the surface of the tile floors of the building only to be muffled by the gray carpet. The pace was fast, but no one paid too much attention to it. The owner of said quick steps was the eccentric blonde from the advertising department, and at the point the staff of the accounting department stopped asking him why he was there in the first place a long time ago.

  
His blues eyes scanned the cubicles. He squinted them in habit, but his excitement showed as he saw a mess of chocolate locks peak over the sea of gray squares. He eagerly walks up to a desk, and starts banging his hand rapidly on the wood. “Pine Tree! Pine Tree! Guess who got their secret Santa from the boss~” The man spoke in a strange voice, though high pitched it was still masculine, considered nasally to some people. He stood up straight and held up a folded piece of paper.

  
Deep brown eyes looked up with a very annoyed expression. The man was obviously stressed, keeping his hands busy with typing and plenty of empty coffee cups littered his desk.He sighed loudly. “You did?”

  
The blonde gave a smug smile at the brunet. “I did. And do you know what that means~?” He lean forward, hoping the other would look away from the computer and stare at him.

  
He received no such luck. The other remained focused on his work. "No Bill, what does it mean?" He dead-panned.

  
Bill pouted at the response. But he continued to smile and walked around the desk. Spinning his chair so he faces him. "It means I have to go shopping for a gift, and I remember a certain someone owing me a little favor~ And what a perfect opportunity than right now by helping me with this errand of mine." Bill stands straight and stares at Dipper expectantly. "Don't tell me you forgot our little deal already, Mr. Dipper Pines."

  
Dipper sighed, clearly aggravated. "Fine! I'll go with you, just let me get back to work already!" He hissed, glaring daggers at the man before him. He really didn't have time for this, he needed to finish the report. "I got my Secret Santa too, we can get something for both of them after work!"

  
Bill ignored the clearly pissed Dipper and gave him a quick hug. "Awesome! I'll see you after four Pine Tree!" He goes to leave the man to his work, but first turns around to say "No backing out now!" and disappears around the corner back to his cubicle. He couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction. Not only did his Pine Tree have that adorable angry kitten look on today, but now he was on an unofficial date AND was going to pick the perfect gift for him too. He sat down at his desk and unfolded the paper in his hand. It was clear that Dipper wasn't really into the whole Secret Santa thing with his lack of information on his sheet. Bill chuckled to himself and continued to write up his report. He would out smart the man and impress him with the best gift ever.

  
Meanwhile, Dipper sighed. this was going to be Hell but what else could he do? He did owe Bill, despite himself.

  
~4:00pm; end of shift~

  
Dipper sighed and clocked out, he waited by the doors for Bill. He read over his slip again, he got a woman named Emily from Human Resources. She was nice and reminded Dipper of Lazy Susan, the dinner owner from his youth.

  
Bill strode over to punch out for the day, with a shit-eatng grin and feeling like he was on cloud nine. He spotted Dipper not too far off and had to calm himself down before walking over to the man. "Are you ready? 'Cuz I sure am!" He opens the door and gestures for Dipper to lead the way out.  
Dipper obliged and walked out ahead of Bill, he walked quickly but not enough for it to be difficult for Bill to keep up. "I guess I'm ready..." he agreed and checked to make sure he had his wallet.

  
Bill followed, fumbling slightly to get his keys. "You guess? We clocked out; we got the whole afternoon to ourselves. And we're gonna spend it surrounding ourselves with material goods for a commercialized holiday. Besides, you're with me, so I know you must be ecstatic~" He pressed the button the unlock the doors to his silver car, a loud beep echoing the parking lot.

  
"Oh yeah." He mumbled sarcastically "Ecstatic." Dipper followed Bill to his car. "So who did you get?"

  
Bill walked over to the passenger side of the car and opened it for Dipper. "Ah-ah-ah!" He wagged his finger at the brunet. "It's a SECRET, Pine Tree. What fun would it be if I spoiled it so soon?"

  
Dipper got in appreciably. "What does it matter?" He buckled himself in. "I'll tell you who I have."

  
Bill closed the door, then got into the driver's seat. He got himself comfortable and turned on the ignition. "Well, YOU might want to break the rules and tell me who you got, but I'M going to keep mine a secret and enjoy the day with you. Now buckle up, buttercup." He revved the engine obnoxiously and pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

  
Dipper laughed quietly. "Since when do you follow the rules, Mr Bad Boy?" Dipper took out his phone and began texting his sister that he'd be late. "Wanna grab dinner after we get the gifts?"

  
Bill gasps in mock hurt. "What? Me? Bad? What ever gave you that idea?" He smiled, happy to see Dipper start relaxing. "I was about to ask you the same thing! We can go wherever you want after we're done, it'll be my treat." He turned onto the freeway and looked at the clock. It would take them about twenty minutes to get to the Gravity Falls mall, which in Bill's opinion wasn't the best but it was large and had a variety of shops.

  
"I'll think of something, I'm not the best judge of restaurants though, I must warn you." Dipper chuckled, recalling the time he had accidentally given his sister food poisoning and all the curses his sister screamed after. "Do you have an idea of what you want to get your Secret Santa?"

  
Bill simply smiled and hummed. "I have a few ideas... but nothing is set in stone. Hopefully walking around the mall with you will help me figure it out." He turned on the radio, then lowered the volume so the music played without disturbing their conversation. "What about you? You keep asking me all the questions, and I'm being rude and not returning the favor!"

  
Dipper smiled but then frowned in thought "Probably a calendar with cats for mine... don't know much about them..."

  
Bill burst out in laughter. "What? Seriously, kid? The only person I can think of who would like that would be Emily Browning from HR." He turned to Dipper. "Wait, is that who you got? Because if that's who you got we have to give her a gag gift. That bitch has been on my ass since the Halloween incident last year."

  
Dipper sighed and glanced at Bill. "Keep your eyes on the road." Dipper flipped through amazon on his phone.  
"Nothing too mean... I don't want her biting me on my 'report ethics'"

  
"Ohohohoho~! So I was right! Haha, I'm going to get her a dragon dildo." Bill swerved the car around a "slow" driver.

  
"Oh dear God please no." Dipper whined. "Whatever you have in mind, it can't be sexual. She'll get the wrong idea and either come on to me or report me!"

  
"So... vibrating Dragon Dildo, gotcha." Bill teased.

  
Dipper groaned and playfully smacked his shoulder. "You're such a handful."

  
Bill snickered. "That's why you love me~" He switched the turning signal to get on the exit. "But I am serious about a gag gift for her. She's a stick in the mud and needs a prank. She is your Secret Santa, so you make the call. I'm just saying it would be HILARIOUS." He pulled to a stop at the intersection and looked at Dipper with a small grin. "What do you find funny, anyway? I have a dark and twisted sense of humor obviously, but you give the impression of dry, sarcastic humor."

  
"I don't really make time for jokes I guess" Dipper shrugged "I always liked watching those prank shows with Mabel though, the good ones, not the ‘I'm pregnant and you're the father’ ones."

  
Bill pouted at that. "Ah, boo, Pine Tree!" The light turned green and they continued down the roads. In the distance Bill could see the mall. "So you're telling me if we were to go into a store and I decided to drag you to the funny section bombard you with joke books, comics, and gag gifts NONE of it would amuse you? Because that's what I'm thinking of doing right now."

  
"Maybe, maybe not, but I implore you, don't do that to me." Dipper smiled, amused. "Ah, the Mall is just up there. That didn't take long."

  
'Challenge accepted.' Thought Bill. "Yeah, usually there's more traffic. Oh well, no complaints!" Bill turned at the corner and entered the parking lot. "Look, we can park reasonably close to the entrance." Bill tried to act nonchalant, but he couldn't help but be really excited. He wanted to spend some alone time with Dipper, and the fact that the mall wasn't as crowded as usual made him ecstatic. He pulled into a space just as someone backed out of it and drove off. "Man, this is a huge stroke of luck. Guess I picked a good day to take you out, huh?"

  
Dipper chuckled "Guess so!" Dipper unbuckled and stepped out the car, stretching his limbs. He felt stiff from sitting all day and he could use the walk time.

  
In fact, he greatly appreciated being out here, he would've have come out here on his own, not that he would admit that to Bill.

  
Bill got out of the car and locked it. He stepped around the car, watching Dipper stretch a bit. He leered for a little bit then walked up to the man, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "That's the spirit. Now let's go cause some chaos!"

  
Dipper squeaked when Bill wrapped his arm around him, he bit his bottom lip in embarrassment, and turned away slightly with a bit of a blush. "Chaos theory, woooooo.." dipper muttered sarcastically.

  
Bill held in a groan and smirked instead. When Dipper bit his lip like that it drove him crazy. And the blush on his cheeks was positively adorable. He gave him a squeeze, enjoying the body pressed up against him. "Where would you like to go first? We can window shop while we get the gifts."

  
"Um, how about we go check out the one of those popular shops... uh crap what's it called.." Dipper tried to think of anything except the close proximity Bill has taken. "I think it's like rue 21 or something like that.. they always have funny gifts."

  
They walked through the sliding doors, and Bill moved his arm to grab the man's wrist. He hoped the smaller man didn't notice his fingertips brush his backside. "To the rue 21!" He proceeded to drag Dipper with long strides as they sped walk to the store.

  
"H-hey slow down, I'm not as tall as you are!" Dipper was practically jogging to keep up, tripping over his own feet and a blushing mess from the fact that several people were staring at his struggle.

  
Bill stopped and held Dipper so he wouldn't fall. "Sorry about that, kid. I'm just having fun with you. I'll slow down." He gave him a sincere smile but didn't let go of his hand. He started to walk at a normal pace, keeping mind not to go to fast. "Plus I've never been to this store. Sounds interesting!"

  
"O-oh it's okay I guess." Dipper's hand twitched in Bill's but he made no move to pull away and followed beside him, able to keep pace this time. "It's some teenager style store my sis buys stuff from... I buy stuff there too sometimes."

  
"Really now? So, is it like a clothing store or something? Do you shop there often?" Bill looked around the large mall. He scanned the area until he spotted the store four stores down. "Ah! There it is!" They passed a candle shop, the smell of autumn filling the air.

  
"No I don't come here often, I just like their hoodies and sweaters..." Dipper then chuckled. "You'd love their sweaters, they're outrageous. My sis never lets me buy them though since she insists on making them."  
They walk into the shop together, it's set up in it's winter display, the walls lined with clothes and the center aisle with all the material items like lotions and gifts. The front display had numerous comedy Christmas sweaters and accessories that made Dipper laugh at the idea of.

  
"Welcome to Hell." He teased.

  
Bill stared at the colorful chaos, and instantly fell in love. "Pine Tree, please, this is Heaven!" He let go of Dipper's hand and made a beeline toward the tacky sweaters. He inspected the design and material. "Though Shooting Star could make better sweaters, look how horrible these are~"

  
"Hahaha they aren't well made but Mabel's aren't better in design.... don't tell her I said that."

  
Dipper walked off to look through the center aisle. He poked at the weirdly shaped lip gloss containers and peeked through the rest.

  
"Hey you said we should get a gag gift for Emily, right? We should check out Spencer's or something. These aren't what I was looking for... though this seems nice for Mabel..." Dipper looked thoughtful for a moment before scooping up the unicorn slippers and walking to check out "I'm going to get these for her but you didn't see anything, got it?"

  
Bill grins and moves his pointer finger and thumb across his mouth. "My lips are sealed Pine Tree~" As he sees that Dipper isn't looking, he quickly grabs two sweaters and rushes to the clerk. He whispers to the sales clerk, " I'm coming back for these two items tomorrow. Do you mind holding them for me?" The clerk nods and gives him a wink. He grins and nonchalantly looks at the holiday socks. " Hey Pine Tree! Think any of these would match your sister's slippers? A little something from me wouldn't hurt."  
Dipper finished paying and looked at the socks with Bill. "Maybe these ones?" He laughs and points to a pair of overly colourful pair of socks, it had unicorns and dinosaurs having a tea party. "It has the perfect amount of chaos."

  
Bill stuttered before collecting himself. "How did I miss these!?" He quickly grabs them. "Fuck yeah Im getting these!.... For Mabel of course." He awkwardly stands there for a bit, then makes his way to the counter. He pays for them and he subconsciously grabs Dipper's hand. "To Spencers!"

  
Dipper blushed and glanced at their intertwined hands, he almost wanted to pull away but Bill seemed excited and he didn't want to ruin that. "To Spencer's." he agreed.

  
As they walked, Bill noticed some people were giving them odd looks. He glared at them and briefly wondered why they were staring, until he felt the smaller hand in his and noticed the, though very cute, embarrassed blush on Dipper. He felt like kicking himself. His mind was racing, 'It's was fine doing this earlier you idiot, but now it's a bit obvious. You can't grab the guy's hand all the time! What happened to being casual?' Bill shook off his thoughts and chuckled. "Hey, kid, want me to let go?"

  
Dipper thought for a moment and shook his head no. "S' fine..." he mumbled. Truthfully, he found it enjoyable to be close to another person aside his sister... even if it was just his co worker.

  
Bill contained himself and gripped his hand a little tighter in comfort. 'This kid is too cute for his own good~' "As long as you're fine with it, then I see no problem." He smiled at the man beside him. 'One day.... one day this will be for real. Baby steps, Bill. Baby steps.' They walked for a bit longer, passing by the various stores, some of them giving strong perfumed scents and others with loud, alternative music blasting out onto the main walkway. There was a few stores Bill was interested in going in, but today was about Dipper. He hummed to himself as he made mental notes of where to back track as they strolled to Spencer's. The dark store was filled with swirling colors from the party balls and the music was some sort of techno music Bill wasn't familiar with.

  
"Alright.... Want to split up so we cover more ground?"

  
"Sure." Dipper nodded, separating their hands, the brunette momentarily mourned the loss of contact but moved on almost instantaneously.

  
This store was the opposite of what he liked so the sooner they finish the sooner he could be comfortable again. He tucked his hands together on his front and walked through the isles.

  
Bill's stare lingered on the man for a bit longer before he started browsing the shelves. It had been a long time since he was in one of these stores. The last time he was here was when he helped his friend Pyronica shop for her sister's bachelorette party, and that was maybe two years ago. His smile soon turned into a slight grimace as he kept looking. The store had very vulgar humour, everything being either a toilet joke or a penis joke. Bill was not one to judge a person's sense of humour, but he didn't want Dipper to get in trouble just because Emily can't take a fucking joke. As he moved past the shirts that had way too many weed puns, he reached the back hall and he had to stifle a snicker. The entire wall was stocked with either skimpy lingerie or sex toys.

  
Bill was about to call out to Dipper to tease him with the shocking display, but saw the man clearly uncomfortable. Bill frowned; he wanted to have a good time with Dipper and not make the man miserable. He sighed, staring at the wall of sexy costumes for a bit more, then snuck up on the man.

  
He reached out and tickled his sides. "PINE TREE!"

  
Dipper yelped and spun around. "Bill!!" He took a big breath and let it out slowly. "you scared the shit out of me!"

  
Bill laughed, his hands lingering on the man's sides. "Sorry, couldn't resist." He sighed. "I don't think any of these gifts are appropriate for Miss Emily," he moved to stand next to Dipper with a hand wrapped around his back and resting on the man's hip. "I know a better place. It's close to the Tully's we passed by earlier."

  
"Oh... Alright let's go there." Dipper was relieved, this store was really embarrassing. He let Bill lead him out of the store, noting the strangely intimate position he had taken and brushing it off as Bill being the touchy, friendly, kinda guy he is.

  
Bill felt nervous that Dipper would say something about his hand, but as they walked and the smaller man said nothing he felt his heart flutter. 'Maybe... nah, it's too soon to make assumptions. Just play it cool.' "So this store is actually really cool. There's a lot of home decor and knickknacks you might like! I go there whenever I want to add something to my apartment. They even sell hats and scarfs there to." Bill couldn't help but keep talking as he lead them through the mall. He hoped this store would be a winner.

  
Dipper smiled. Bill seemed really excited and it made Dipper happy that he was okay with hanging out with him.

  
Dipper knew exactly what kind of store he was talking about and once they entered Dipper agreed that this was the right place to go to.

  
Fireworks was the polar opposite of Spencer's. The store was bright and filled with a blend of pastel and earthy colors. Large paper stars and small figurines hung from the ceiling, and shelves held festive items like books, scarves, hats, and all sorts of knickknacks. The smell was a mix of candle wax, paper, and ink, and the music was soft and upbeat. The whole feel of the small store was more welcoming than the other, and Bill noticed Dipper relax instantly. As entertaining as the immature Spencer's was, Dipper's comfort and happiness was the whole point of the outing. Besides, Bill loved this store. It had so many oddities and trinkets that was unique to the branch. Dipper was bound to find something he really enjoyed here. If not there was a few more places he had in mind.

  
"Hey Pine Tree," Bill said as he held the other man's hand and brought him to one of the shelves. It wa filled with complex coloring books and art supplies. "Some of these are really funny, but I think Miss Emily wouldn't mind having one." He reached for one and opened a book titled The Swear Word, flipping through the pages before bursting out laughing. "Oh God! This one is hilarious!" He opened the page and showed it to Dipper. It was a lovely design of a cup of tea with steam and clouds rolling up, with a phrase written on the cup. 'How about a nice cup of shut the fuck up?'

  
"Pfft, that's great Bill." Dipper chuckled, and picked up a different book. "These are cute." Dipper mentally filed that under "potential gifts" and continued through the store. Unlike last time, Bill didn't let go of his hand and Dipper decided to ask, "Hey Bill? How come you always hold people's hands?"

  
Bill felt a cold sweat start and he panicked. He felt himself starts to blush and retrieved his hand. "Oh. Uh..." 'shitshitshitshit' "I-I find it comforting. I'm a very physical man, so- the touch of someone's hand calms me. Especially when I like or trust a person." His blush deepened. He made a fool of himself, because Dipper was probably really uncomfortable this whole time. "I didn't think it bothered you, but if it does, I totally understand!" He smiled awkwardly. "We can keep shopping without holding hands! No problem. Just let me know if I'm bugging you." He turned and pretended to look at the animal-shaped jewelry holders. He tried to fight down the blush. "Really, no big deal! I won't hold your hand." 'Smooth move, Romeo. Smoooooth.' He breathed in to calm down, and tried to give a sincere grin at the man.

  
Dipper was utterly confused. He looked at Bill with a perplexed expression before laughing. "That's what I thought, don't worry so much, I like holding your hand." Dipper knew what it looked like to be anxious and as mean as it was, it was a little funny to see the usually confident Bill Cipher get embarrassed. "Really! No big deal," he teased "I'll hold your hand." Dipper reached out and retook Bill's hand and returned to looking around.

  
Bill looked down at their hands and felt even more embarrassed, but he couldn't help but lightly laugh when Dipper laughed. He knew he overreacted, but he worked so hard to get the smaller male to warm up to him. It wasn't easy being super confident all the time, he just didn't want to scare him off simply because he couldn't keep his hands off the man. The truth was Bill wanted to ravish him, but he knew that that was out of the question. If anything, this was just a reminder that he couldn't go too far with his touching yet. He wanted to Dipper to come to him first before anything, then he would swoop in and show no mercy. He gripped the hand harder as he he took in a few silent breaths and smirked at Dipper.

  
"Alright, but you asked for it~" He tugged Dipper closer to him and rested his head on top of his. "I like you, Dipper Pines. You put up with my weirdness."

  
Dipper swallowed his breath, he could smell Bill's cologne like it was his own; it smelled good and Dipper couldn't help but blush a little. "H-hah.. yeah I guess I do but your w-weirdness is enjoyable at times." Dipper mentally kicked himself for stuttering. "Let's k-keep looking for gifts for our Secret Santas.. what does your person want?"

  
"Well... he wasn't very specific with what he likes, so I hope whatever I get pleases him." Bill wanted to hug and press Dipper closer to him. He was so adorable whenever he stuttered. Bill looked down to him as they continued throughout the store. He watched Dipper to see if the man saw anything he liked. "But we don't just have to focus on that. I know you like gaming and comics, and they just opened a shop at the end of the mall. Want to go check out that place when we are done here?"

  
"Oh sure, that sounds fun." Dipper nodded and relaxed a little, his stomach was still in knots but he didn't think about that and continued looking with Bill. “What kinda gift should I get Emily? Aside from the coloring book?"

  
"Hm..." Bill looked around the store. He spotted a section with cute animal books and figurines. "Emily has a cat obsession. Let's head over there and see if anything is interesting!" He lead them across the store, ending up moving Dipper closer to his chest as more people came in and the store was getting crowded. "Here... Let's-" He grabbed Dipper by his sides and side stepped through the aisles. It was temporarily awkward, but they were soon in a clear spot and no longer cramped. "Okay... Much better! What else did she say she liked?" He picked up a few books, 'Cats in the Snow' and 'Porn for Women', examining the pages.

  
"Well I'm not sure but I assume 'Porn for Women' would be a funny gift." Dipper chuckled "I could get something about cats too as a more serious gift." Dipper hummed and thought it over, looking at the cat stuff and the funnier of the gifts. Stone point he unconsciously leaned back on Bill, using him for a little bit of support when he looked at the higher shelves.

  
Bill froze. He tried to act casual. "Um, okay. I think she'll like it too. See anything you like up there?" He didn't know if it was intentional or not, but he was not complaining. He kept his hands on Dipper's sides, slightly moving them to rest right where is hips started and let the man lean his back against his torso. 'This boy is a tease, I swear.' He counted backwards from ten in his head so his... 'friend' wouldn't come unannounced. He bit his lip.

  
"Hm.. no." Dipper tilted his head back to look at Bill; since Bill said he felt comforted by the human contact, Dipper saw no harm in indulging it a bit. "I can't see the top shelf though, can you?"

  
"Indeed I can!" Bill browsed through the top shelf. He pressed himself a little closer to Dipper, risking being found out but he couldn't resist it. He could honestly play it off as a pen in his pocket. 'If he's going to be a tease, then so be it.' Bill reasoned with himself. "I'm seeing a lot of boxed up mugs and ornaments... Did she mention if she was in a fandom? I’m seeing A LOT of Doctor Who stuff up here. A few pictures... The deer antler one looks cool." A lot of the pictures seemed to fit Dipper, with the forest setting. But that was just Bill's opinion.

  
Dipper felt warm so close to Bill, he smiled and hummed. "Any classic novel fan mugs? Like Scarlet Letter or Moby dick or something? Her little slip thing said she likes the old ones." Dipper tried to see and stood on his tip toes a bit but it didn't help.

  
Bill clicked his tongue. "Um... AHA! Pride and Prejudice mug. Did she mention Jane Austen by chance?" With one hand he reached up to get the mug while his arm wrapped around Dipper's waist. He didn't want to lose balance and fall on the poor man.

  
"She didn't mention anything specific but she's one of those kinda people..." Dipper blushed, realizing how pressed up against each other they were. "So, um, that should do nicely actually." He smiled, trying to hide his blush.

  
He held onto the boxed mug and examined it. "Yeah?" Bill cocked and eyebrow and smirked down at Dipper. He wanted to bite and kiss those rosy cheeks. "I think so too. You sure are going above and beyond for her. Do you like her~?" He teased and squeezed him in his arm in a seemingly friendly manner. Dipper felt like he fit in his arms.

  
"Pfft as if, I don't roll that way." Dipper laughed. "She reminds me of a friend from when I was younger." Dipper's stomach did a flip when Bill squeezed his waist a little.

  
Bill's eyes widened. He felt hope, and he couldn't help but have a huge grin. "Really now~ What is your type then?" Bill lead them to the register. The passed a display of various decor lights and a mini Christmas tree with unique ornaments. The lights made Dipper's face look beautiful and Bill just wanted to kiss those plump lips. "Let me guess," he let go and spread out his arms, "tall, dark, and handsome~" He pointed to himself.

  
"Yeah sure, Bill." Dipper laughed "you're toottaally my type." He said it with sarcasm but it wasn't really a lie, Dipper just refused to acknowledge the fact. 'He probably is straight himself' he thought and paid for Emily's gift.

  
Bill pouted at the sarcasm. 'Damn... I'll just have to work harder.' He grabbed his hand and lead him out of the store. "I am definitely your type! There's no way you can't resist aaalllll of this~" Bill teased and winked at Dipper.

  
"Oh yeah." He jokes. "Each time I see you I swoon." He places the back of his hand to his forehead and sighs dramatically. "It's too much!"

  
Bill pulls Dipper into a spin, lightly trips him, and catches Dipper in his arms. "Oh my Goodness! At least I'm there to catch you." He laughs and straightens Dipper up, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Anyway, let's head to the comic shop and fuck around for a bit, Handsome."

  
Dipper blushed, shocked, but nodded stupidly and followed along. After a moment of regathering his thoughts he spoke up. "Handsome, huh? What, am I your type?" He teased.

  
Bill felt his face heat up and he fumbled on what to say. On one hand, he could lie and try to woo Dipper in a different way. But he wasn't really one for sending mixed signals; he preferred being upfront about things. On the other hand, if he were honest, he might creep Dipper out and the man might leave and go home and it would be really awkward in the office. The man already admitted that he wasn't his type, so he would also get rejected right off the bat. Different scenarios flashed in his mind, and he had to come up with an answer quick. He chuckled.

  
"Actually, yeah. You are. But it's okay, we can just be friends. I'm having a good time with you either way." He shrugged his shoulders to seem nonchalant, but he braced himself for the rejection. It's always better to be honest in his opinion. "On another topic, do you still want to get food after this? There's a bunch of places around here, like a Cheesecake Factory and a Paradise Sushi, but there's also burger joints if you don't want anything fancy."

  
Dipper stopped walking, he gulped, and made eye contact with Bill; his mind outright stopped working. "You...you like me?" Dipper felt his face heat up and he quickly looked to the ground. "I uh... Ilikeyoutoobutididntknowyoufeltthatwayandiwouldstilllijetogoeatafterthis." He said as quickly as he could, not daring to look up. There was always a chance that Bill was just making fun of him, he concluded. 'Don't get your hopes up it's a joke oh god why did I say that he's probably gonna be creeped out' he thought.

  
Bill blinked. He stared at Dipper, seeing him flustered just like he was. The poor man looked like a hot mess, and he didn't know if he should congratulate himself or kick himself; he didn't want to outright embarrass him. He deciphered the just of what the brunet said, and he couldn't help but have the biggest grin. He spoke gently, "Hey, Pine Tree," he brushed his cheek with his finger, "Look at me."

  
Dipper slowly turned his head up to look at Bill. He willed himself to calm down.

  
Bill stared into those deep, mocha pools with care. "I have had the biggest crush on you since we've met. I thought you didn't like me at all, but I persisted until we sort of became friends. I didn't mean for this outing to be the day I confess my feelings, but it kind of happened like that." He moved the palm of his hand to cradle his cheek. "And I am so happy to hear that you like me too. You have no idea how badly I want to kiss and hug you right now," he licked his lips. "But we can take it slow if that's too hasty. I'm- I'm just so happy you like me too, sapling."

  
Dipper's chest got an airy feeling and he blushed before standing on his tiptoes and pressing a small kiss to Bill's lips. He pulled away with a smile. "Let's go to that comic book store." He laughed.

  
Bill blinked. "Oh no no no, hold on!" He pulled Dipper back, his hand threading in his hair and arm wrapped around his lower back, and gave his a full, lush kiss. He moaned into it, then let go. "NOW we can go to the comic store." He chuckled. He held Dipper's hand. The comic store was close by and Bill signed in content. This day turned out a lot better than he thought. Now he HAD to get the perfect gift for Dipper.

  
Dipper was a blushing, excited, mess. This certainly wasn't what he was expecting when he agreed to go with Bill, it was much, much, better. He'd wait before telling Mabel though.  
The giddy couple entered the Comics N Stuff store, and true to Bill's word, it was huge. There were vintage board games, video games, American comics and Manga, posters, magazines, collectible items, DD&D books and figurines, and so much more. It was a lot to take in. "Oh boy, I keep forgetting how much is here." Bill snorted a laugh. "I don't know about you, but I can be here all day."

  
Dipper's eyes in that moment could have been described as the galaxy with how many stars were in them. He had never actually gone in this store and boy had he missed out. "Oh my god they have 60 sided dice here!" Dipper pulled Bill over to the rack. "So cooool~"

  
Bill watched as Dipper rambled and gawked at the many types of dice. He gave himself a pat on the back. 'You've done good, Cipher. You've done good.' Bill nodded as he listened to his now-date talk and explain about the dice. It was the cutest thing ever. "I'm guessing you have your own dice set?" He noticed the thick role play books nearby, noticing Cthulhu on the cover of one of them. "Ooooh, I didn't know they had Lovecraft games."

  
"I do and good God this store is like a treasure trove!" Dipper ended up looking through the entire store. Bill underestimated Dipper's love for anything and everything nerdy. They spent a good hour in the store, and it got to the point that if Bill planned to buy everything Dipper liked he would have to buy the entire place. But seeing him so happy made it worth it. Even he was curious about DD&D after hearing him praise it so much. There's a 5th edition master's guide and a vintage Vampire's of the Masquerade book with his name on it, that's for sure. Thankfully, like the other stores, he was able to put a hold on it so he wouldn't have to carry it around with him and blow his cover. Now they were walking, hand-in-hand, and leaving the mall.

  
Bill yawned. "Oh damn, Pine Tree. I don't know about you, but I am starving. Where do you want to go? We can drop off our stuff and you can pick."

  
"Oh um.. let's go to that new Portabellos place, it looked nice." Dipper smiled. This was amazing, Bill was amazing, and he was having fun. Normally, friends and dates alike would bolt. Dipper wasn't popular to say the least.

  
"That's a great choice, sapling!" He kissed Dipper's temple and gave him a tight squeeze. "I'm am so ready for food, I could eat you." He brought Dipper's wrist to his mouth a gave it playful nips.

  
Dipper giggled and pulled his wrist away, "Nooo…~" he joked. "I'm not food." They walked to portobellos, which conveniently was in the same plaza and entered the building. It looked gentrified, with a tall, factory style ceiling and brick walls. It was dressed to look sporty and older but in reality was new. Dipper smiled, enjoying the smell of fresh bread and chicken.

  
Bill felt like his stomach was going to digest itself he was so hungry. He was about the ask if they needed to be seated when a hostess walked up. "Table for two?" She asked.

  
"Yes, and make it a booth please." Bill replied. She nodded and grabbed menus, gesturing for them to follow. "Prepare to stuff your face, Pine Tree." Bill nudged Dipper in the side and winked. "And don't worry, I'm covering it."

  
"You don't have to!" Dipper laughed, walking besides him happily. "We can split the check."

  
The waitress seated them and gave them menus, Dipper looked through his thoughtfully, though his mind wasn't exactly on food. He kept thinking about Bill, thinking about their kiss, thinking about how nice he is. He felt love struck and stupid. ‘I need to tone it down.’ He thought. ‘No point in chasing him off.’  
"No, sapling, I insist. It was my idea to take you out today, so let me treat you." He gave him a smirk over the menu. He had a split idea to be naughty and play footsies with him under the table but that didn't seem too appropriate. 'Maybe by our third or fourth date. Then I'll take it a bit farther.' He spotted the salads and decided he would order one first and possibly more if it wasn't enough. He set his menu down. "So," Bill rested his chin on his hand as he stared at the brunet. "Whatcha thinking about?"

  
Dipper jumped when he heard Bill. "Oh, uh, nothing mindblowing..." He smiled softly. "Thinking about today, really..."

  
"Yeah?" Bill leaned in. "Is my Pine Tree thinking about naughty things~?"

  
Dipper choked."N-no! I swear it!"

  
Bill smirked. "No reason to be shy~ I have to say that my mind hasn't been innocent this afternoon either, my little minx." The waitress came back with water and asked for drink orders. "I'll start with an iced tea and a spinach salad, please." He said as if he wasn't just hinting at something dirty.

  
"I'll have Pepsi for now please." When the waitress left, Dipper turned to Bill and despite his red face, spoke smoothly. "Is that so? Maybe you should share what your mind was on..? Hm?" He smiled deviously and leaned against the booth wall, fully expecting Bill to get flustered as well.

  
Bill inspected his nails and picked at imaginary dirt. "I don't know, kid. I have a VERY dirty mind. But, to give you an idea..." Bill's eyes trailed up Dipper's body and he bit his lips. "We passed by a lingerie shop earlier and I saw the perfect lace panties that I would love to have my way with you in.Pinning you down on my bed and having you moaning my name and writhing in my sheets in blue lace." He met Dipper's eyes. "I have wanted you for a long time, Dipper Pines. And if there are future dates, I plan to worship that wonderful body of yours with my hands and mouth." He straightened his back and held up his hands. "Of course I understand if you want to wait on all of that. I am a gentleman, after all." He gave the man a wink and took a sip from his water.

  
Dipper thought he was dead. He had to be. "I...oh wow..." he tried to form words but failed miserably.  
"Oh wow.."

  
Bill tapped his foot nervously and waited for more of a response. ".....I came on too strong, didn't I?"

  
Dipper laughed "A little but that's okay. Lace isn't a bad idea."

  
Bill's eyes widened. "That was the only part that threw you off? Lingerie?" Bill stared in disbelief. "I thought you were about storm out of here calling me a pervert."

  
"I'm not a kid, Bill." Dipper stuck his tongue out at him. "I'm not new to this... just new to... someone so open about things." He laughed nervously, he wasn't new to it, no, but still awkward. "I, personally, would love to be 'writhing in your sheets' and 'moaning your name'"

  
Bill felt his pants get tighter. He coughed but his smirk did come back. "One thing you will notice about me, Pine Tree, is that I am very open and blunt about sex. I don't see why people beat around the bush about it so much." He saw the waitress start to make her way over with their drinks and Bill's salad. She placed it down and grinned at Dipper asking if he was ready to order.

  
Dipper ordered a grilled chicken sandwich and waited for Bill to order. "I suppose that's fair." He said since the waitress wouldn't know what they were talking about.

  
"I'll have the same." The waitress nodded, wrote down their orders, and left. Bill turned his attention back to Dipper. "So, Pine Tree, what would you like me to do to you? You said you wouldn't mind, so I'm wondering what you thought of." Bill took a bite of his salad as he studied Dipper.

  
"I'd rather you just find out some time." He laughed, trying to weasel his way out of dirty talking. That was definitely something he had never done before. Though he was the one who started it.

  
"Oh, okay. It sounds like a promise." Bill said in a husky tone. He was going to be thinking about Dipper tonight.

  
Dipper shivered at his tone and smiled. "So..."

  
"So...:" Bill purred, he moved his foot to caress Dipper's leg underneath the table. "I'm glad I didn't scare you with my dirty talk. I'm just enjoying this date a lot more than I expected~ You get me riled up, kid." Bill took a few more bites from his salad. "So how's home life?" He casually asked.

 

  
Dipper didn't move his leg but straightened up, his face was slowly erasing his blush, and he smiled.  
"Home is fine, Mabel keeps bringing people home but that's alright as long as they stay away from me." He laughs.

  
"Bringing people home? What? This is new. Why is she bringing people home? I never took Mabel as the type to be promiscuous. Sure, the woman is flirty, but I'm was impressed if she was true to her word and had 'adult sleepovers'. Then again this was Mabel, and it could literally mean ANYTHING. She could be running a secret Bed and Breakfast for all I know." His foot continued up, teasing Dipper's knee cap and sliding to his inner thigh. Bill snickered at Dipper's reactions.

  
"Mabel a-always has someone coming over, sometimes it friends.. sometimes it's-" Dipper yelped when Bill's foot reached his inner thigh and he bit his lip. "D-dates..." Dipper broke eye contact, blushing furiously at his own reaction.

  
Bill smirked. He removed his foot to slip out of his shoe quickly, then went back to the man's inner thigh. Dipper was a hot mess and he loved it. "Dates? That must be entertaining seeing who she likes. Do you bring anyone over?" As he spoke he rubbed his foot closer and closer to Dipper's crotch, sensually stroking his inner thighs and trying to get the man to spread his legs. Bill loved playing footsies and getting people flustered. This is the first time that he had dark intentions whereas other times he was just messing with his friends. He was also positive that if he were to stand up right now, Dipper and the rest of the restaurant patrons would see that he was pitching a tent in his black slacks.

  
"I... I don't..." Dipper gulped and his leg twitched slightly, his thighs were sensitive and it was taking all he had not to moan. "B-Bill... we're at a r-restaurant.."

  
Bill shushed him. "No one will know if you're quiet~" He added more pressure to his rubbing. He loved watching the younger man squirm.

  
"How c-can I be quiet when you're doing s-something like that?" Dipper gripped his pants leg with one hand and looked away. It felt good and while he wanted it to continue, they are at a restaurant where there are people.

  
Bill purred as he kept molesting the poor man. His foot finally started to fiddle with his clothed crotch. "Just try, my dear~ You look so good right now..."

  
He noticed the waitress coming with their food. He kept messing with Dipper and acted innocently enough when she set the food down. "Okay, folks! Here's your food! Sorry for the wait, we are understaffed today..." She seemed oblivious to the situation, luckily. She smiled at Bill and Dipper, concern showing as she noticed the brunet's red face. "Sir? Are you okay? Would you like some more water?" Bill stifled a snicker.

  
Dipper bit back another moan. "N-no thank you, I'm just a little warm." He shot a glare at Bill, his pants had already gotten tighter and he could hardly breathe when Bill began to consistently teasing him. As the waitress nodded and walked away, Dipper let out a shaky sigh.

  
Bill hummed and started to eat, his toes stroking the bulge in the man's pants with expertise. He could feel the girth and it made him yearn for him. He had a smug look on his face.

  
Dipper tried to eat but at this point the embarrassment and the teasing made his hands shake; he opted to sip on his drink instead and pick at his food. "B-Bill what are you even h-HOping to get out of this?" He tried to be quiet when he let out a small moan, muffling the sound with his hand.

  
Bill swallowed. "Just relax and enjoy yourself, Pine Tree. I can't do what I want with you right now, so I'm giving you a taste of what's to come." His expression was heated and his eyes were blown with unfiltered desire. "I won't stop until you becum undone." He growled. His foot was grinding on him now. He loved watching the kid pant and try to hold in his moans.

  
"I'll let you do whatever later just please stop." He moaned, resting his head on the table.

  
Bill raised an eyebrow. "Really now?" He gave the flustered man a few more strokes, then let him go and put his shoe back on. "Very well. You should eat, sapling. You're food is getting cold." The look on Bill's face was pure deviance.

  
Dipper panted slightly and took a deep breath, letting himself calm down. After a minute he able to eat.

  
The two men enjoyed the rest of their meal, making small chat. Bill didn't try anything again, instead lightening the mood with some puns and wisecracks. Dipper seemed to calm down a bit and relax again. Bill couldn't help it, he was just a physical man. The brunet seemed to respond fairly well to his advancements, but it was difficult to really tell sometimes. He would just try again later, he supposed. Besides, it wasn't like the man was going anywhere anytime soon. They worked together for goodness sake.

  
The bill came and the blonde paid for it like he promised. "Huh, it was cheaper than I thought it would be." He mumbled to himself. For the taste of the food, he thought it would be more expensive. He shrugged and they both left the restaurant with a smile, Dipper holding Bill's hand and leaning onto him. After the initial embarrassment wore off and Dipper's arousal was forgotten, he had genuine fun. He'd like to do it again some time... both parts of dinner.

  
They walked to the car, Bill unlocking and opening the door. "My lady~" He gestured to the door.

  
"Pfft." Dipper scoffed. He got in and buckled up.

  
Bill closed the door and made his was into the driver's seat. They were on the road again when Bill spoke. "I know I've been pushing your boundaries a lot today. Thanks for putting up with me." He had a smug look. "But, besides that, I had fun. There is a lot more to you then you lead people to believe."

  
"I had a lot of fun actually and thank you as well, normally people get bored with me..." Dipper laughed. "Let's do this again some time, next time is on me." He smiled.

  
Keeping one hand on the wheel, Bill nodded and grabbed Dipper's wrist. He gave small kisses to the hand. "I'd love that, Pine Tree." He let go and gave a small chuckle. "And who would get bored of you?"

  
"Apparently not you." Dipper blushed and looked out the window. "You're a nice guy."

  
"And why would I? You're smart, funny, and sassy. What's not to love!"

  
Dipper chose to ignore all the negative comments about himself in his head and smiled. "Thank you."

  
"Anytime, sapling." The car ride home was peaceful, Bill letting Dipper pick the music station. It wasn't long until Bill pulled into Dipper's driveway. He and his sister lived in a townhouse not too far from the city, while Bill lived in a luxury apartment in the downtown district. He stopped the car, turned off the ignition, unbuckled his seatbelt, and reached over to give the man a passionate kiss. Dipper melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Bill's neck.

  
He pulled away after a moment, smiling.

  
Bill gave his nose a small peck. "Shall I escort you to the door, my dear?"

  
"Mhm, I'd be upset if you didn't." He chuckled and got out the car.

  
Bill watched Dipper leave the car and groaned. He whistled. "Damn.... If something happens, cool. If not, next time... next time...." He mumbled to himself as he got out of the car. He popped the trunk and grabbed Dipper's bags. He closed it and walked up next to the man. They walked up to Dipper's front door, Bill watched the cute brunet, amused with him fiddling in the pockets to get his keys.Dipper flipped through his key ring till he found the right one and unlocked the door.

  
Bill followed the brunet inside and set the bags down in the hall. Bill came close to Dipper and tilted his chin. "Goodnight, Dipper." He gave him a sweet kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow at work." He winked at him and turned to leave.

  
"Bye, Bill." Dipper giggled and shut the door behind Bill. He set his bags in his room and crashed on his bed.

  
About three weeks had passed. Bill and Dipper hadn't made it official yet, but that didn't stop Bill from sneaking a few kisses here and there. They had a few proper dinner dates, and they never really went beyond heavy make outs and dry humping. Bill liked where they were at right now, a simple office romance that was blossoming into something more. At least he hoped it was. Dipper seemed happy around him anyway.

  
Bill finished his last minute wrapping job on his gift. He had to make sure it was perfect. He stared at the large bag. It had red tissue puffing out on the top and was decorated with a snowman drinking hot cocoa printed on the laminated paper. It was cute, just like his Pine Tree. Bill placed the gift into the large bag gently, careful not to rip anything. The bag already had two silver and gold wrapped gifts inside, so when he lifted it from the bottom it was heavy. Bill paused. He added a sticky note saying 'Careful, It's Heavy!' then carried the gift to the conference room. There was already a table with presents piled on top. He stared proudly at Dipper's present, He couldn't help but feel nervous butterflies.

  
Another table ready to be filled with food everyone brought. It was a last minute idea, but a potluck seemed fitting to match with a secret santa party. Bill made chocolate croissants that he still had to get out of his car.

  
Dipper walked into the office building, yawning and smiling, groggily. He was in a good mood today, surprisingly, and it seemed like nothing much would change that. Not even when Mabel spilled coffee on his clothes and insist on giving him a makeover before work. He only laughed and agreed though with the understanding that he couldn't wear makeup to work and he had to leave on time. In the end, Mabel picked out his clothes and gelled back his hair. She made him wear contacts, rather than his glasses, and sent him on his way.

  
Bill made it to the elevator just in time. He pressed the lobby button and waited. He nodded his head to the rhythym of the music and closed his eyes. He imagined how Dipper would react to his gifts. Flustered and maybe embarrassed, but excited all at the same time. Yes, and he would wonder who had got him such wonderful gifts, then Bill would walk in and-

  
The bell signaled the door opening and Bill opened his eyes.he was stunned. There stood his lover, looking absolutely gorgeous. The man was handsome before, but whoever fixed him up today he had to thank them. "Pine Tree?" Bill flushed. "Is... Is that you?"

  
Dipper laughed "Who else would I be?" He walked to the elevator, hand on the door so it wouldn't close. He smiled widely at Bill, he liked seeing the man first in the mornings, it made things a bit easier remembering that there's someone here that likes him in the slightest. Not to mention he was slowly falling for the guy.

  
Bill beamed. "Damn kid you are looking good enough to eat~" he purred and kissed his birthmark. "What made you decide to doll yourself up today? Trying to impress me?" He teased. He stepped out of the elevator keeping his eyes on the man.

  
Dipper went into the elevator, still holding the door. "Coffee accident and Mabel attempting to fix the situation, looking good was just a side effect." He teased and leaned up to kiss Bill before releasing the elevator door.

  
Bill growled and reached his hand out to pull the man back in, but the doors closed. Bill sneered. "Oh, you little tease~" Bill huffed and straightened himself out. He headed to his car to retrieve the treats for the potluck. On his way back he was already planning a way to kidnap the brunet and ravage him.

  
Dipper smiled giddily, proud of successfully catching Bill off guard. As the elevator stopped, he walked into the main room and set down his gift on the table. He sat in a chair and waited for the others to arrive.

  
By the time Bill got back there were maybe about five people in the conference room. It was to be expected; the party wasn't going to start for another 20 minutes. Bill saw Susan and Trevor set down some of the food spread and he shrugged. It was last minute, so there wasn't much so far. He set down his pastries next to the gingerbread cookies and a cheese and cracker platter. He was going to have to take Dipper out for a quick bite after this. He spotted Dipper and sat next to him, giving him a side hug and a playful pinch to his side. "You," he whispered into his ear, " are going to pay for that stunt." He nipped at his ear. "Aren't you going to get something to eat?”  
Dipper flushed, biting his lip and turning to face Bill. "I'm... I'm not going to yet..." Dipper placed his hand on Bill's thigh and leaned to whisper as well. "I'll pay, it was well worth seeing you make a face like that." He purred, over the past weeks he had gotten a bit more comfortable with flirting, making note of what seemed to make Bill perk up the most.

  
Bill groaned at the promise and spread his legs out, acting as if he was stretching. "Naughty boy~" He whispered with a low growl and twirled a lock of Dipper's hair around his finger. "I'm going to give you a good spanking for such naughty behavior." It was part of their 'foreplay'. They barely went to second base yet it was fun to say such lewd things to see the other react. Of course, Bill would love to make the words into action one day, but for now this was hilarious and fun. Pine Tree even surprised him a couple of times before.

  
"Is that so~?" Dipper licked his lips "hardly sounds like a punishment." The brunette moved his hand up a little higher.

  
"Oh? Not enough for you?" Bill looked around the room. More coworkers were coming in, none of them really paying attention to them. He smirked. 'Time for payback.' His hand sensually trailed down Dipper's side and rested on the man's hip, bringing him closer to Bill. He breathed heavily down the nape of his neck, teeth lightly grazing the flesh. He licked licked a trail up to the man's ear and bit his lobe. Then he whispered in a low, dirty tone. "If you think that's all I have in store for you, think again, Mason. I'll start being nice, with a few smacks on your ass, but I know how much of a little minx you are. You'll get hard being bent over my knee and exposed to me and beg for me to touch you. I'll flip you over and stroke you until you almost cum from my hand, but before you peak I'll slide a cock ring on you, You'll whine for release and try to move, but I'll use this," he tugged at Dipper's tie with his other hand, "to restrain you. I'll run my hands up those creamy thighs of your, bruising you with my love bites. My hands will reach that luscious ass of yours and spread you open for my pleasure. Then I'll do simply sinful things to you, using my fingers and tongue." He gave a small peck to his cheek. "And after all of that... I still won't let you cum."

  
With that being said, Bill sat up and stood, walking over to greet everyone who arrived as if nothing happened.

  
Dipper's jaw dropped, he shivered, and unfortunately for him, Bill's words did more to him than he had liked. He had no choice but to sit and wait for himself to calm down, other wise his co workers may see something they'd both regret.

  
He sat there and willed his embarrassment to go away, red faced, and plotting revenge.

  
Bill gave Dipper a side glance. He had a smug grin, sticking his tongue out before continuing the conversation with their coworkers. Emily from HR came into the room, announcing that everyone get some food if they wish and that the exchange was going to begin. Some people grabbed food, but Bill slowly made his way back to his seat next to Dipper. He casually sat down and inspected his nails. "You look so red, Pine Tree. Are you feeling okay~? We have some refreshments if you need to cool off or," he looked down and grinned. "calm down."

  
"You're evil." He pouted, pulling slightly on his shirt then fixing it. Dipper looked around the room, hoping no one else noticed his face. "Could... could you bring me a drink?" He hoped it would help distract him.

  
"And that's why you love me~ And of course I will." Bill gave him a side hug and left. He grabbed some Martinelli's and a few of his croissants. He came back and offered them to Dipper. "I'm sorry, love, but you did ask for it." He gave a sheepish grin. "I promise not to be so mean again."

  
The present exchange started. It was set up so whoever's name was called got to sit in a chair up front and open the gift. Then that person got to randomly pick a gift, call out the name, and so on and so on. It was fun to see what everyone got from who. Some people were successful, and others not so much. Emily nearly had a heart attack as someone actually had the balls to get a penis shaped lollipop for a gift. Everyone awkwardly laughed at Chester's gift, and Bill had to be thankful that Dipper said no to his first gag gift idea. Bill ended up getting a deluxe gift card worth a hundred dollars to any of the restaurants printed on the card. Bill thanked Jack politely, but the man clearly didn't read Bill's thoroughly detailed Secret Santa sheet, but then again Jack was a bit of a prick and didn't really care for the holidays.

  
Then Dipper's name was called. He got up and sat in the chair. He didn't particularly care about secret Santa but he was still kind of looking forward to it. He smiled politely at his co workers and opened the gift. To say Dipper was pleased was an understatement. The first he pulled out was a watch that seemed to suit him perfectly, it reminded him of his childhood home and he instantly smiled. The second made him laugh, the sweater was warm and tacky and he loved it. He chose to put it on and smoothed out the sleeves before continuing to the last box. Dipper briefly wondered who in the office would know him so well but didn't dwell on it, even when his thoughts moved to Bill. The final gift made him contain a squeal, he smiled widely, and ran a hand over the contents. He was shaking with excitement by time he put everything back in the boxes.

  
Bill felt so warm and happy watching the man he loved enjoy everything he got. He picked the watch because of his nickname Pine Tree, but the way he reacted was better than he thought. It had a nostalgic feel to Dipper, and that pensive look as he was reeling past memories was so precious. Dipper laughed at the sweater, making everyone laugh with him. Bill smirked at that; he had his sweater in his office and he planned to change into it later. And the enthusiasm and glee on Dipper's face was the best thing Bill had witnessed. Dipper was so innocent and pure with his reaction and Bill took an immense amount of pride making that happen.

  
He waited for Dipper to call out the next person so he could sit back down. "So, I take it you enjoyed your gifts?"

  
"They were great!" Dipper nodded, looking at the designs on the sweater again. "I really didn't expect that!"

  
"I'm glad you enjoyed them." Bill gave an honest smile. He stretched and laid his arm across Dipper's shoulders. "Do you need help setting the watch?"

  
"Actually, yeah that would be nice." Dipper smiled and held out the watch.

  
Bill took the watch and with expertise wound it to the correct time. He held Dipper's wrist and clasped the watch on. "Merry Christmas, Dipper Pines." He winked.

  
Dipper smiled widely at Bill. "Merry Christmas." He leaned against slightly, shoulder to shoulder.


	2. Secret Santa 2: Santa's Little Helper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The much requested smut for this story. Bill is a pervert. It's a good thing that Dipper doesn't mind women's lingerie.

Bill tapped his gloved hand against the steering wheel to the song playing. The lyrics were quiet, but he knew the dirty lyrics by heart. It made him smirk as he thought about what he do to his boyfriend, or at least attempt to do tonight. He waited until it was around eight o'clock at night to sweep up his Pine Tree. By now any festivities would be over, so taking his boyfriend out for the night or snuggle up to him in the privacy of a bedroom shouldn't be too much of a hassle. As much as he wanted the luscious man to himself, Christmas was a time for family and he didn’t want to interrupt. Bill stopped humming to adjust the rearview mirror, getting a quick peek at the innocently wrapped package sitting in the back seat. He tried to calm his nerves as he thought about what Dipper's reaction would be, and took in a deep breath. His boldness didn't stop him before, what could go wrong?

He slowed down as the wooden cabin and mystery funhouse came into view. Bill eyed it curiously; this was the right address, yet Bill wasn't so sure at the look of the building. It didn't really look like a "home" house, but just a roadside attraction. Bill parked the car and got out, reminding himself that if this was the wrong place he could simply ask for directions.

The steps creaked under his weight and the sharp knock broke the winter silence around him. The house looked warm in the inside. The blonde shivered. "God, I hope this is the right place. I'm freezing my balls off out here." He grumbled and pulled his jacket closer to himself.

Inside, Dipper got up from the living room chair, setting down his hot chocolate on the table beside him and stretching a bit. He smiled down at his fluffy socks and wiggled his toes before walking over to answer the door. He was expecting Bill to be over so he had already sent Mabel off on a girl's night with her friends. "Hey, merry Christmas! How'd a wayward traveler find his way here?" he teased, holding the door open for Bill to come in. 

"By following my heart and the Northern Star, of course," Bill said in a strained, goofy voice. He cupped Dipper's face in his hand and gave him a deep kiss. He wrapped his arms around the man's waist and pulled him in closer. "And how's your Christmas been so far, my sapling?" 

Dipper happily reciprocated the kiss; wrapping his arms lazily around Bill's neck. "Better now that you're here." He smiled "I've got some hot chocolate if you want some." He gave his boyfriend another chaste kiss before pulling away to lock the door and bring Bill into the living room.

The promise of a warm beverage tempted Bill as shrugged his jacket off and removed his gloves. "That sounds wonderful. Is there anyone else in the house right now?" Bill asked hopefully. If they were alone, he might not have to snatch his Pine Tree away to the hotel room he reserved for them just in case. "I have a gift for you, but I want you to open it when we're... alone." Bill purred.

Dipper looked at Bill curiously, a slow smile spread onto his face as he turned away to the kitchen, purposely avoiding the question. He pulled out a mug from the cupboard and poured some hot chocolate, tossing in a few marshmallows before returning to Bill's side. 

"Just us tonight. Mabel's out with friends." He mentally patted his back for thinking ahead. He picked up his own mug and took a sip, savoring the smooth taste of chocolate slipping down his throat. 

Bill took a long sip as he hid his grin behind the mug. The hot chocolate tasted like a homemade brew, and he savored the warm sweetness. He moaned in appreciation. "Good. Then we can open it tonight if you want." He wiggled his eyebrows at the brunette. "I can head out the car really quick and get it." 

Dipper chuckled, sitting down on the chair and pulling his knees to his chest. "Well, it's Christmas, when else would we open it?" he smiled, trying to guess in his head what it could be, though he had his suspicions that his beloved wasn't giving him something on the romantic side. 

Bill followed the man and set his mug on the coffee table.He ran his fingers through the chocolate locks of hair and gave the man a quick peck on his temple. "I'll be right back." 

He tried to contain his excitement, but he couldn't. He raced to his coat, grabbed his keys, unlocked the door, and rushed outside. The air was a biting cold, but he didn't care. He was too anxious for Dipper to slip into the gift he gave him, and himself of course. Opening the back seat door he grabbed the gift, then grabbed the other box for himself. Locking the car doors and hurrying back inside, he burst into the house. "Okay, sapling, I got them!" He kicked off his shoes and strutted into the living room, panting and cheeks rosy from the outside.

Dipper finished off his drink and set aside the mug, he held in a laugh at Bill's antics. "Geez, you're excited, should I be worried?"

"Nope." Bill popped the "P" in the word, grinning from ear to ear. He sat down and held out the thin, rectangle box. "I just can’t wait for you to open this. I’ve been waiting all day to give this to you. I wanted to give this to you last year, but it felt too soon. Besides, I had already spoiled you rotten then." He cupped his chin in his palm, waiting for the man before to open the gift.

Dipper shook his head in amusement and opened up the present. 

The moment his hands made contact with the silky material he turned a dark shade of red. He pulled the clothing out, setting aside the box and letting the fabric sit in his lap. It was a short, shoulderless gown, a dark green color that was sheer enough that he could see through the fabric. The skirt trimming was a fluffy red material so it matched with the seasonal colors. He spotted a lacey green thong, red and green cuffs for his wrists, red and fluffy leg warmers, and a red and green elf hat. He stared at the outfit for what felt like to Bill an eternity. His blush covered his face and ran down his neck and past his shirt’s neckline.

"You..." he let out an embarrassed chuckle, looking over the slutty elf costume.

A dark chuckle rippled through Bill's chest as he stood and walked over to Dipper. He sensually massaged his shoulders and whispered in his ear. "Well? Try it on. I got my own outfit to match." He nibbled on his boyfriend’s red ear.

Dipper's blush got unbelievably darker, he did his best to keep his cool but he had no doubt that Bill could feel the heat radiating off his cheeks and ears. He quickly gathered up the pieces of the clothing and turned to press a kiss to Bill's cheek. He then got to his feet, he hesitated a moment before pulling off his long sleeved shirt and tossing it on Bill's face. 

"Don't peek." 

"Oh, honey, don't tempt me~" Bill purred, yanking the shirt off his face to stare at the fine ass of his boyfriend. He giggled to himself as he quickly stripped down to nothing, opening the bag and taking out his own costume. If one could call it that. It was a pair of boxer shorts fashioned to look like Santa's pants, the hem of the legs with faux white fur, a fake black belt with a gold buckle on the waistband, and a secret set of buttons to release his cock if he chose to. He placed the Santa hat on his head, then looked himself over with the living room mirror. He smirked. The bright colors contrasted nicely with his dark skin, his muscles were nice and toned, and his growing erection was pitching up in the fabric. He felt goosebumps from the anticipation of seeing Dipper in the skimpy outfit. 

He sat down on the couch, spreading his legs and arms out, and started to hum the same song from the car ride over as he waited for 'Santa's Little Helper' to return.

Dipper slipped on the final piece of his outfit, the thong hardly fitting the way it should. It was barely covered by the furry red hem of his green gown. He felt entirely exposed like this, though he figured that was the point and why Bill had chosen it. He ran his hands down the sides of the dress. "I really shouldn't be surprised." He mumbled, thinking back to every time Bill had shown interest in Dipper wearing lingerie. 

He removed his glasses and put in contacts, putting on his elf hat before walking back out to Bill... who was already looking rather excited. "Hello Santa." He laughed and sat down in Bill's lap. "Do I still get to tell you what I want for Christmas? Even if it's today~?"

Bill's eyes widened and he grinned. He stared at those milky thighs that seemed to go for days sit on either side of his hips and groaned. His hands creeped up Dipper's hips, resting on the plush ass of his little elf. He pulled him further down on his erection as he thrusted up. 

He hissed at the feeling. "What does Santa's elf want, hm?" He slowly grinded up to meet Dipper's hips. He smirked as he was at full attention in his pants. "You've been a very good boy this year~"

Dipper let out a soft moan and smiled, attempting to keep up his bravado. He captured Bill in a heated kiss before pulling away. "Can I ask for you?" 

Bill groaned and bit his lip. He had smug look and pressed Dipper down, punctuating his words. "My, my, such a bold elf. Of course you can, you sweet little thing~" He pecked his lips with teasing kisses, one hand rubbing his backside while the other freed his cock from his boxer briefs. He lazily stroked himself, pressing the head of the stiff cock against Dipper as the continued to dry hump. "Look how happy you make Santa, you good little boy." He growled.

Dipper smiled and bit down another moan, he moved his hips in time with Bill's humps, wanting more contact. This time the brunette took the initiative, trying to be a bit more dominant, and leaned forward to place kisses along Bill's neck. He nipped and left a mark in one spot, feeling proud, he leaned back again; in effect, grinding his hips down further.

Bill growled at the nip at his neck, the grip on the cheeks tightening. He brought Dipper down harder for a few thrusts, just to show how much he enjoyed that. "Feisty tonight, my little elf?" He leaned his neck back as an invitation for more as his fingers creeped under the thong, brushing the skin underneath.

Dipper shivered, feeling Bill's wandering fingers. "Just showing a little appreciation." He grinned, leaning forward again to continue what he was doing; he made a series of hickies before finally ending the marked path with a harsh bite.

Bill growled and fisted the chocolate locks, loving the painful pleasure. His middle finger slid inside the man, moving at a slow and teasing pace while his thrusts became harder. "Ooooh, much appreciated, my pet." He pulled Dipper's mouth away from his neck and shoved his tongue inside. He groaned as he continued the harsh kiss. 

Dipper let out a whine when Bill's finger entered him but the sound was swallowed by the feverish kiss. The feeling was new but not bad; he rocked his ass back, pushing Bill's finger further in and wanting more. Each time he broke away for air, Dipper would whisper Bill's name, tasting the lust between them and returning to the kiss.

"That's right." Bill panted. "You love it when I finger fuck you, don't you?" He grunted as Dipper rubbed against him, the feel of his boyfriend's swollen cock driving him crazy. Bill whispered huskily into Dipper's ear. "How badly does my good little boy want to be fucked tonight?" He licked the shell of his ear, loving the sounds his Pine Tree was making.

"B-Bill please-" he moaned, placing desperate kisses to Bill's lips. "Badly, I want you to fuck me Bill!" He squeaked. He buried his face in his boyfriend's neck, sucking and biting to try and muffle his increasingly loud moans; one hand tracing over Bill's chest and the other steadying him on the chair arm. 

Bill rubbed his boyfriend's lower back, then shoved two fingers in with one flick of his wrist. "Mmmmmmh, what was that? Your panting and little moans are so distracting~" He snickered to himself and lifted Dipper's skirt. He moaned at the feel of teeth biting him, that curious hand trailing his bare chest, and the sight of the green thong tightly clinging to the brunette's erection. If only he could stop time so he could enjoy his needy sapling more.

Dipper rolled his hips again, a bit harder this time. He let out a low moan and brought his lips to Bill's ear, kissing just beside it before whispering in the smoothest voice he could manage. "Bill please f-fuck me." It didn't come out as smooth as he would've liked, the syllables coming out in a wavering tone and the final letter being more of a breathless moan. "Please." He begged.

That did it for Bill. He shivered and bit hard on Dipper's neck, growling. His fingers shoved into Dipper’s hole vigorously before he removed them. Holding onto Dipper he stood up proud and threw the man over his shoulder. "You little minx," he growled out, moving fast down the hallway to what he hoped was Dipper's room. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk! You’ll be begging to have my cock in you for weeks when I'm done with you!" He smacked Dipper's ass in sexual frustration. "Fuck, where the Hell is your room?!"

Dipper yelped as he was picked up, his elf hat falling to the ground in very little loss. "T-The attic." He said, just as rushed as Bill. "My room is in the attic. Just pull that string." He pointed and squirmed against Bill's shoulder, wanting to continue and feeling rather empty. The pressure to his member was enough to make him whine, wiggling his hips and wanting Bill to touch him again. 

"Please, Bill, please touch me, I don't care where we do it just please touch me!" 

Bill smirked darkly as he practically ripped the cord from the ceiling. He smacked Dipper's ass again. "Aw, does my good boy want to be stuffed with this cock that badly?" He chuckled. "I will do it properly on your own mattress so you will think of me and only me every time you go to bed at night, my little Pine Slut~" He ground out his words with every ascending step towards the attic. Reaching the top and entering the man’s room, he nearly threw Dipper onto the bed, stalking closer with glowering eyes. "Give me a good show, sapling" He spat in his hand as he jerked his dick, watching Dipper with lustful eyes. "Show me how much you want me."

Dipper righted himself on the bed, if he wasn't so far gone he'd have argued but lust was clouding his senses. That was why he didn't hesitate to hike up his skirt, pushing himself against the wall and spreading his legs for Bill to see. 

He was slower than Bill was, teasing himself with soft gropes before slipping off the thong and kicking it away. He slowly stroked himself and moaned, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut, savoring the sensations working up his body in slow waves. He bit his lip, slipping the digits working on his dick down to his entrance and slowly pushing inside. He let out a louder moan, one that more resembled his boyfriend's name and increased his pace. His free hand found itself slipping the top part of his dress down, teasing his pink buds. 

"Bill-" he gasped "I want you, oh my god, I want you." 

Bill was lost for words. Had anyone a year ago said Dipper Pines would be pleasuring himself and calling out for him, he would have laughed in their face. Then punch them for talking in such a lewd way about Dipper.

Dipper was a hot mess, with his skin flushed, his eyes gazing at him with pure want, and those sinful hands groping and touching himself in all the right places. Bill wanted to wreck him, but he took in a deep breath to gain a little bit of his composure. Bill licked his lips and slowly crawled on the bed, like a cat who caught the mouse. His grin was almost insane as he groaned. "Spread your legs for me, my little slut. Nice and wide for me~" 

Dipper did as he was told, opening up further for Bill but not wanting to yet remove his fingers. He moaned deeper this time, leaning forward slightly to kiss Bill. It was sloppy but hot.

Bill cupped his face and leaned into the kiss, pushing the smaller male into the mattress. He held him like that and smothered him in small pecks relishing in the mewls Dipper produced. He hissed and quickly grabbed the one hand that Dipper wasn't using and kissed the palm tenderly. His teeth grazed the flesh as he growled, grabbing Dipper's other wrist, removing the fingers from the man's hole. He licked the fingers as he stared with lowered eyes into the beautiful brown orbs. Then he pinned them on either side of the man. "Are you ready for your present?" Bill whispered in his ear. He ground down on his hips and giving a loud moan of his own.

Dipper bucked his hip, squirming under Bill, he could hardly contain himself. "I'm ready." He said, unable to provide a sarcastic response. He arched his back, wanting Bill more.

Bill feverishly kissed him all over his face, his hands released the wrists and snaked down pale sides with light touches. His chest rumbled with laughter at feeling the thin fabric. He grabbed fists full of the green silk and ripped open the costume, exposing the flesh. He nipped at the chest and stomach randomly, leaving love bites and small bruises behind. He caressed the milky thighs, positioning his tip to Dipper's quivering entrance. He smirked down at his lover when he slowly slid inside. The right heat almost made him cum right there, making him stop to recollect himself. "Oh my God, Dipper, you feel fucking amazing right now."

Dipper let out a loud moan. The feeling was a bit uncomfortable at first, yet he let himself adjust before moving his hips and signaling that Bill could move. "Bill" he said quietly, voice pleading "kiss me." 

Bill smiled. "Of course, Pine Tree." He rubbed his nose against Dipper's cute button one and kissed him sensually. He wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him flush against him so their bare chests rubbed against each other. He waited for a few more moments before starting a rhythm with his hips. It was testing Dipper, to see if he adjusted, before Bill lost all his willpower and start plowing into the tight boy beneath him.

Dipper was a wreck, gripping Bill's shoulders as if letting go would kill him. He was very vocal, moans and pleads spilling from his mouth as quick and as loud as he could. He tried his best to muffle his sounds but it didn't seem to help. When Bill hit a particularly sweet spot he almost screamed, hands slipping down to scratch at his boyfriend's back. 

"Bill- oh my god!" 

"That's right, sapling." Bill grunted, relishing in the heat and sweat slicked skin. He whispered in a deep voice right into Dipper's ear. "Scream for me. Moan for me." He groaned at the feeling of nails clawing his back. His thrusts were dominating and rough with every passing second. "Don't fucking stop until you cum!" He sucked right under the ear and left another hickey to match the others littered across his body.

"Ah! Fuck!" Dipper whined, clawing harder at Bill's back and writhing. His entire body felt like it was on fire, tingles spreading from his belly to finger tips. Dipper pines, as innocent as he appeared to be, was a sucker for dirty talk. 

"Oh, you like that?" Bill teased. He bit Dipper's lips in a harsh kiss. "Does my good little boy want to be a cream pie," one hand reached up and gripped the brunette's chin, "or does he want to drink my cum? Huh? How does my fucking good boy want my cum!?" He hit Dipper's prostrate with a few more harsh thrusts before stopping. He was shaking from how close he was, but he grinned mischievously at Dipper, knowing he was driving him insane.

"F-fuck." Dipper gasped, so close but deprived of finish. He whimpered "cum in-inside, p-please!" He was trembling, leaning up to kiss Bill sweetly, in a pleading way. 

Bill purred and kissed Dipper softly. "Okay, sapling," he crooned and caressed his Pine Tree's cheek. He rolled his hips, snickering at the groans that followed. "I'll fill you up until you're shaking~" Suddenly he sat up, grappled the pale hips, and slammed repeatedly into the man beneath him. He groaned loudly at the pleasure he was receiving, Dipper's cries fueling his lustful fire. Bill wouldn't let go; he felt himself come undone as Dipper tightened around him and a whiny moan left plush lips. Knowing his lover was cumming soon was the final push he needed as he felt his milky essence gush inside. His hips snapped as he rode out the intense orgasm staring down at the brown eyed beauty. He leaned forward, hovering above Dipper and panting. His hips continued to give small thrusts throughout his climax.

Dipper came shortly after Bill did, splattering his cum between their chests, a loud squeak filling the air before he rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. He was silent, coming down from his high and breathing heavily. "I-I love you.." he whispered, placing a soft kiss on Bill's neck. 

Bill pulled out slowly, grunting as he did so, and laid gently on top of Dipper. He closed his eyes and hummed. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and held him tightly. "I love you, too, Mason Pines." He smiled lovingly at his boyfriend and gave is nose an Eskimo kiss. "To the moon and back, kid. Merry Christmas."

Dipper giggled returning the Eskimo kiss. "Merry Christmas, Bill.”


End file.
